


[中文翻译]Infinity and Beyond

by hanna_kloss



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternative Universe - Toy Story, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss
Summary: “我不想成为别人的所有物。”肯尼娃娃发出嫌弃的声音。格朗泰尔斜倚在几块乐高积木上，以此他才能稳当当地立在肯尼娃娃的面前。他哼了一声：“你肯定才刚离开包装盒的怀抱不久，是不是？难道你是想永远住在玩具商店里当个摆设？而在这，我们能得到珂赛特的爱。”*题目来自玩具总动员巴斯光年的那句to infinity and beyond! 飞向宇宙浩瀚无垠！





	[中文翻译]Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infinity and Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673449) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



新来的肯尼娃娃*，从某种程度上来说，是个讨厌鬼。

_（注_ _1_ _：_ _Ken Doll_ _，_ _Barbie_ _的官方男朋友。）_

在收到父亲晚餐呼唤的珂赛特推开门跑下楼梯的下一秒，大家伙儿蜂拥而上为这个新成员送上欢迎时，这个讨厌鬼的嘴里冒出的第一句话就是：“难以置信，我居然要被一个小孩子拥有。”

“那么你想在一个玩具收藏家的储藏柜里积灰吗？”热安问，不解地晃了晃脑袋，抖开他的头发。珂赛特在为新来的肯尼娃娃琢磨故事时小心地梳理整齐了它们，现在显然又炸了窝。她总是喜欢在正式欢迎新玩具前为他们编些故事，这样就像欢迎一个新朋友。

“我不想成为别人的所有物。”肯尼娃娃发出嫌弃的声音。

格朗泰尔斜倚在几块乐高积木上，以此他才能稳当当地立在肯尼娃娃的面前。他哼了一声：“你肯定才刚离开包装盒的怀抱不久，是不是？难道你是想永远住在玩具商店里当个摆设？而在这，我们能得到珂赛特的爱。”

肯尼娃娃抱起手臂：“你又是谁？”他把眼神放在格朗泰尔剩下的那条腿旁边空荡荡的位置，“显然你的小主人对你并非爱护有加。”

“珂赛特的第一个玩具——但她并非我的第一任主人。另外，实际上，她从一张庭院售物*的桌子上带走了我，肯尼。你的第一任主人就对你喜爱有加，这很难得。”

_（注_ _2_ _：_ _yard sale_ _美国一种独特售物方式，家庭售卖二手物品，相当于小型跳蚤市场。）_

肯尼娃娃皱了皱眉他印刷上去的眉毛，这在一张塑胶脸上略显怪异：“我更喜欢被称为安灼拉。难道你还在用乔*这名字？”

_（注_ _3_ _：格朗泰尔是个特种部队玩具人偶，这种玩具的名字是_ _G. I. Joe_ _之前他叫安灼拉_ _Ken_ _，所以安灼拉此时反问他是否叫_ _Joe_ _。）_

“格朗泰尔。”因为他剩下那条腿的脚底被他的第二任拥有者罗比（Robbie）写下了他姓名的首字母R，于是珂赛特决定用大写的R来称呼他。即使在父亲提出带她到玩具店买些新玩具时她也没将他抛弃。“为玩具们起名字是珂赛特的天赋。她似乎能‘听见’我们说话。你很快也会不再叫‘肯尼’了。”

而安灼拉看上去似乎无动于衷。他转过身面对其他玩具，他们每一个都凑上来开始了热闹的自我介绍。如果他能再坚持多听一会，他就会发现这些看上去闪闪发光的玩具们其实都带着些陈旧的痕迹，在到达珂赛特的家前都曾拥有过一两个旧主人。不过这也好，免得安灼拉再一次提起他们的伤心过往。安灼拉和公白飞处得不错——那只每天陪伴珂赛特睡觉的布娃娃，珂赛特的母亲在离开她的小女儿之前为她制作了他。格朗泰尔想，公白飞会告诉安灼拉——还有他们所有人都会——他的新生活将会比在玩具店的盒子里要好得多。

*

事实证明，珂赛特认为格朗泰尔和安灼拉该是一对亲密无间的好朋友。

“然后，他帮你从坏蛋的魔爪下逃了出来。”珂赛特对格朗泰尔说，，点了点头。她扭动他的手臂，让它不自然地钩在了安灼拉肩上。博须埃，在大多数时候他扮演坏人，因为工厂没有印好他的眉毛让他看起来有些凶神恶煞。他给了格朗泰尔一个同情的表情。“因为你之前救过他的命，所以这次他来救你了。然后是你，肯尼——不，你的名字不是肯尼，”她皱着眉看着他俩，“我会给你想个好名字。作为要拯救我的格朗泰尔的人，你可不能叫肯尼。”

“你们离开了坏家伙——”珂赛特继续道，她停了一会，皱着眉头思考接下来的故事。格朗泰尔早就习惯了这部分，他靠在珂赛特安置他的墙边等待。“你们离开了坏家伙，但他的妹妹却发火了！”她从玩具箱中摸索出弗洛蕾亚。通常情况下弗洛蕾亚并不扮演坏蛋，这让她在闪亮登场时似乎花容失色。“别担心，”珂赛特小声对她说，“你并不是真的邪恶，只是哥哥的死让你感到悲伤。”

在珂赛特被叫到楼下吃完饭，将他们小心翼翼地放回玩具箱时，格朗泰尔和安灼拉已经击败了一打恶棍——甚至包括一条绒毛围巾变的龙。无论如何，在珂赛特的故事里，他们是最好的朋友。

虽然当玩具箱的盖子刚一盖好，安灼拉就跑去找古费拉克了，而格朗泰尔叹了口气，倚在若李身上开始为他讲方才的大冒险。

*

“我不懂你为什么会对被玩和被爱如此介怀，”一天晚上，格朗泰尔听见古费拉克在珂赛特睡着后对安灼拉说，“珂赛特爱你，她今天就说出了你正确的名字！这可真是神奇。我想她会一直爱着你的。”

“而那些不那么幸运地得到一位爱护他们的主人的玩具会怎样？格朗泰尔的经历看上去就是不太幸运的那种。我们该有自己的选择权——为什么不能让他们知道我们拥有自己的思想？”

“有时候，我想珂赛特知道，”古费拉克说，“这对我来说就足够了。”

而这一点格朗泰尔比其他玩具都更加清楚。作为曾经一段时间里珂赛特唯一的玩具，那段珂赛特和她的父亲还在颠沛流离的时候，在她的父亲将公白飞放进她的被窝陪她入睡、听她讲她的小小心事之前。在那个狭小的车后座上，她盯着他的眼睛，几分钟后，她说：“我知道你能听见我说话。”那时格朗泰尔就猜想，珂赛特是不是已经猜到她的玩具，甚至所有玩具，都比他们仅仅表现出的样子要复杂与美丽得多。这就是在她为玩具们的名字冥思苦想，却断然拒绝了父亲起个简单通俗名字的提议的原因。

他愿意告诉安灼拉这些，但安灼拉并不愿与他谈话。如果安灼拉只想把珂赛特往最坏最糟糕的小孩那里想——那么他不屑于与他争吵。

*

“安灼拉，你不小心从火山口落下，但危急时刻格朗泰尔抓住了你！”格朗泰尔正匍匐在桌上，他的手臂抓着安灼拉的腿。他虽不知道火山是什么，但格朗泰尔确定他俩正在死亡线上徘徊。他的第一任拥有者曾热爱让玩具们体验 “自然灾害”。“你记得你们仍肩负找寻魔法宝石的重任，于是你将他拉出了火山口，呼，有惊无险。”

珂赛特的父亲敲门叫珂赛特出门去买冰淇淋时，他们已经找到了魔法宝石，而且正要用它治疗弗洛蕾亚的宠物鹦鹉。珂赛特像往常一样温柔的将他们放下，但今天没有收回玩具柜。他们散落在床上。格朗泰尔讨厌从床上跳下来，再在她返回前慌忙恢复原状，于是他在珂赛特柔软的羽毛枕头上坐了下来，挨着公白飞。公白飞几乎很少离开他床上的固定席位。

令他惊讶的是，安灼拉并没有立刻跳下床，能离他多远就跑多远，并找到某个玩具开始抱怨在一个小女孩的幻想世界中毫无意义的生活。相反，他向格朗泰尔和公白飞走来。

“你还好吗？”他发问，让格朗泰尔瞪大了点眼睛，“之前你差点从床上掉下去。”

“这么说你也是，差点从火山口，嗯？”格朗泰尔指出，在安灼拉仍然紧皱的眉头下叹了口气。

“她抓着我呢，而且我是塑料制品，你知道的——这不怎么疼，而且她总在事后向我真诚地道歉。而且在我遇到危险时，她总会派你来救我。”

“她总是喜欢那样。让我们互相……救来救去？你懂我的意思。”

“她曾经对我说过每个人都值得得到拯救，”公白飞说，目光在两人之前晃荡，“她用我们来证明了这一点，她是个好孩子。芳汀在完成我时，对我说了很多关于小珂赛特的事。我很高兴她现在还能拥有我们。”

安灼拉看上去若有所思，格朗泰尔希望他赶紧去做他该做的——跳下床，找谁抱怨，或是高谈阔论些玩具“人权”什么的，但他只是坐在了枕头上，在他和公白飞身边。直到珂赛特的脚步声响起，他们回到各自的位置，重新扮作了无知无觉的玩具。

*

几周后，珂赛特将安灼拉带去了学校。学校里另一个小女孩拥有一个和安灼拉型号配套的芭比娃娃，她请求珂赛特将安灼拉带去过家家。珂赛特在拿出安灼拉时诚恳地向玩具们请求了原谅，她皱着她的小鼻子说：“抱歉，虽然我觉得如果安灼拉想要和芭比玩，那他应该花更多时间和弗洛蕾亚在一块才对。”

那之后安灼拉被装进她的小书包离开，留下格朗泰尔在玩具箱里度过了一天，和若李与博须埃谈论怎样能偷来些纸和笔让他们记下珂赛特的故事（格朗泰尔确定在将来的某天她一定无比想要得到它们，并将之传递给其他的孩子）。这是令人愉悦的一天，和平常一样，他甚至花了一会时间想象安灼拉会怎样面对学校的噩梦。学校——那个比玩具商店还要恐怖一百倍的地方。但总的来说大部分时间他过得不错，直到珂赛特从学校回到家。

当珂赛特打开玩具箱的盖子时，玩具们看到了她哭丧的小脸——她吸溜着鼻涕，眼圈红通通的，格朗泰尔不得不为她和安灼拉感到担忧。果然，在她将他和巴阿雷、若李一起拿出玩具箱时，他知道有什么事发生了。安灼拉正躺在床上，一条弗洛蕾亚的裙子用别针别在他腰上，他的塑料腿上有道深深的划痕，身体一侧散落着坑坑洼洼的痕迹，让格朗泰尔想到路边沾满砂粒的碎石。“我知道我该带上你以防万一的，”她带着哭腔对格朗泰尔说，“在若李医生确保安灼拉没事之前，请你陪着他好吗？”

格朗泰尔坐在安灼拉身边，他看上去对自己的第一次受伤仍有些心有余悸。珂赛特在对若李医生讲述学校里铁牙从她手里抢走安灼拉的经过。淘气的小男孩带着安灼拉爬上了学校里最高的滑梯，将他扔了下去，而珂赛特还不够被允许爬上那座滑梯的年纪。那个淘气的小男孩甚至在她父亲在一旁讲电话时 **偷走了安灼拉的裤子** 。巴阿雷，像他往常做的那样，在珂赛特说话时在他们四周守卫巡逻。珂赛特为他上满了发条，让他能够沿着床沿昂首挺胸地大步前进。

当珂赛特再一次被父亲叫走，她用一块小手帕包好了安灼拉，再一次小心翼翼地将他们放回玩具箱，叮嘱他们好好照看受伤的安灼拉。“学校糟糕极了。”格朗泰尔同情地看着安灼拉小臂上的伤痕。他的三任拥有者都曾带他去过那儿，而珂赛特是最好的一个。但这还是让她受到了孩子们的嘲笑——作为一个女孩她没有娃娃和毛绒布偶，却拿着一个玩具士兵。

“不过她马上就来救了我，”安灼拉不情愿却表达了对小主人的尊敬，“她问那个坏男孩是否也愿意被人丢下滑梯。在玩具商店里，人们从来不教导孩子要爱护和尊重我们。我曾见过些被退回的玩具。”

“那是因为她爱你。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉在为其他玩具们讲述他学校的一天时看上去在思考着什么。那个带芭比来的小女孩看上去只在如何让他向她的芭比娃娃求婚这事上感兴趣。而那位女性娃娃对此事过于严肃认真了——听听她在书法课时给安灼拉的答复。

格朗泰尔保证，在下一次珂赛特带他们出门时他愿意把自己的一切献给她，并且对于花了整个下午的时间在朋友们的帮助下从不同高度拯救了无数次安灼拉毫不介意。

*

珂赛特曾有一次将格朗泰尔和安灼拉留在了楼下。她在客厅的地毯上和他们玩耍，直到晚上禁不住困意的侵袭睡着了过去。她的父亲将她抱回了卧室的小床上。当他回来看到他俩的时候，他笑着为他俩摆出了坐姿，邀请他们到珂赛特的小茶几上喝茶。她通常只邀请那些柔软的毛绒布偶们——她的安灼拉和格朗泰尔坐在大个的椅子上看起来就像两个拇指小宝宝。“谢谢你们俩。”珂赛特的父亲蹲下身对他俩小声说，接着回到了自己的卧室。

“我想，爬回楼上大概是不值得的，”当客厅里只有他们俩时，格朗泰尔说，“如果你更想回玩具箱里过夜，再在第二天早晨回来的话，你可以回去。”

安灼拉摇了摇头：“不，我在这和你一起。给我讲讲珂赛特如何找到你的故事？”

格朗泰尔讲述了那个长长的故事，他从来只给他看好的、一定会成为朋友的新玩具们讲。在讲述结束后，他开始静静地听安灼拉讲起珂赛特固执地坚持要一个和她父亲相似的肯尼娃娃，并从最远端的货架找到他的故事。

“她选中了你，你感到高兴吗？”格朗泰尔在他结束时问道。

“你知道的，”安灼拉说，“我想我是的。”

*

（尾声）

“他们在这上面！”

格朗泰尔认得这个声音，即使已经过了很多年，他想他也能准确地将她的声音认出。在阁楼的门嘎啦嘎啦打开的时候，他用胳膊肘捅了捅安灼拉。所有玩具都安静了下来。

“这上面看上去有很多超棒的东西，”一个陌生的男人的声音说，“让我们开始探索？”

“我妈妈留下的不少东西也都在这，”珂赛特说，“但这个才是最棒的，我最重要的宝物。”她打开尘封的玩具箱的盖子，微笑着低头看着她的宝物们。距离她最后一次来看望他们已经过去一年的时间，也许还要更长一点。她和那个陌生男人安静地看了一会箱子中的玩具们，接着她将格朗泰尔和安灼拉温柔地拿了出来，给了剩下的大家伙一个甜蜜的笑容。“来吧，马吕斯。来认识一下最初的格朗泰尔和安灼拉。”

被称为马吕斯的陌生男人站在珂赛特背后，给了回头的珂赛特和她手中的他俩一个微笑：“你们好，格朗泰尔，安灼拉。能见到你们是我的荣幸。因为你们俩，我认识了珂赛特——你们该知道，如果没有你们她永远也不会写出那么多美妙的故事。”

珂赛特回头看着他，眉眼都沾上笑容。格朗泰尔的心在感到欣慰同时也有一点点刺痛，他们的珂赛特终于找到了一个像她父亲一样理解她、理解 **他们** 的人。“我肯定写不出的，”她温柔地说，“而且我在想，也许再过一年，我们就会有另一个小家伙可以和他们一起玩了？”

马吕斯吻了她。格朗泰尔发誓他没把注意放在安灼拉撇向一边的金色脑袋。他们的小主人正和他的爱人享受两人的秘密空间，就像有时候他会和安灼拉跑到装着亚麻床单的盒子里去过夜时一样。“什么样的故事被你讲出都娓娓动听，”两人分开时马吕斯说道，格朗泰尔已经开始喜欢他了，“你想看看你母亲留下的箱子吗？我等你。”

珂赛特点点头，马吕斯到阁楼的另一边搬下了标记着“ **芳汀** ”的纸箱。而珂赛特安静地站着一旁，看着手里的格朗泰尔和安灼拉，笑得眼泪汪汪。“谢谢你们。”最后，她低语道，在将他们小心地放回玩具箱、盖上盖子前，给了他俩一人一个微风般的吻。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 实在是太爱这篇文了，看完后就迫不及待地要了授权希望更多人能够分享这篇文带给我的感动  
> 感谢作者的授权，希望大家看得开心（比心）


End file.
